newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Lord of the Clocks (series)
The Lord of the Clocks series is a movie series created by StrangeClock and first submitted on Clock Day 2009. The series is unfinished, with only parts 1a and 1b submitted, but the movies established a level of quality not normally associated with any Flash Crew movies. The movies insert Newgrounds situations and Clock lore into the world of Tolkein's Lord of the Rings series, carefully following the Peter Jackson film trilogy. Origins of the Story MonkeyClock had created his version of Lord of the Rings, starring Clocks, but never got beyond the introduction. In Monkey's version the story, especially the names, is closer to the Rings trilogy. StrangeClock got permission from MonkeyClock to create the series Lord of the Clocks and Monkey's version now has the statement: "And so the movie is passed to StrangeClock who is likely to actually finish it and whose prelude was sexier than mine. Whoo." in the Author's Notes. Lord of the Clocks Part 1a Story/Plot Spoiler The story of the Rings of Power in Lord of the Rings is retold as the Votes of Power with the One Ring being the One Vote in the hands of the notorious Clock hater Ki10. The One Vote is described as having the power to destroy all Clock Movies on Newgrounds and the scenes follow the battle of the Clocks against the armies of Locks with Ki10. Isulburrito/BurritoClock takes and loses the One Vote and it falls into the hands of Rottun, who then loses it, to be found by Boyson Berrins/ BoysonberryClock, which brings the viewer to the end of the introductory section of the first Peter Jackson movie. Reception StrangeClock submitted the movie on Clock Day, which is the day when the most Clocks both submit and watch Clock movies. However, it is also one of the biggest days of the Newgrounds year and in 2005, this meant over 500 movies, including other high-quality submittions specially prepared for the day. Thus, to win Daily Users Choice was significant reward for Strange's hard work, along with Review Crew Pick. It went on to win Weekly Users Choice and Top Movie of August making it one of the highest-ranked Flash Crew Movies of all time, in terms of awards. It features in Clock Crew, Clock Day 2005 and Lord of the Rings Collections on Newgrounds. It is also the highest awards StrangeClock has won so far. View Part 1a HERE Lord of the Clocks Fellowship of the Vote- Part 1b Story/Plot Spoiler The movie begins 60 years later, as Boyson Berrins/ BoysonberryClock is preparing to leave his home in Clocktopia (The Shire) when he encounters Pinedalf/PineappleClock. Pinedalf persuades Boyson to leave the Vote behind and Boyson's nephew Raspy/ RaspberryClock picks it up. Pinedalf tells more of the story of the One Vote and Raspy prepares to leave with Applewise Gamseed/AppleClock Reception Part B was submitted a year later on Clock Day 2006. Remarkably it did not win any awards on the day, though it won Weekly Users Choice. It is in the Clock Day 2006 Collection and the Lord of the Rings Collection. View Part1b HERE Category:Clock Crew Category:Flash series